


and my waves meet your shore (ever and evermore)

by texasisalandlockedstate



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula is a Mean Lesbian, Azutara Is Called Kazoola Now, F/F, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Lesbian Katara (Avatar), come on guys let's make it happen, except jet isn't in this fic i just wanted to use that tag, no beta we die like jet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasisalandlockedstate/pseuds/texasisalandlockedstate
Summary: It wouldn’t change anything to tell you how I feel.
Relationships: Azula/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Suki/Ty Lee (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. meeting and laughing

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy :)

It wouldn’t change anything to tell you how I feel. 

Azula writes on a piece of parchment, trying not to cry. She fell in love, foolishly, with a girl who could never love her back, would never love her back. 

Homosexuality wasn’t a good thing in the Fire Nation. Well, until Zuko changed that when he fell in love with Sokka. Azula didn’t know if it was the same thing in the Water Tribe, she had never thought to ask Sokka.

If you were wondering, Azula didn’t mean to fall in love with her. Writing letters to a girl who didn’t seem to hate her was exhilarating, and she quickly fell.

Azula’s attraction to women wasn’t a new thing. She had a fling with Mai, and dated Ty Lee for a few months until Ty Lee broke up with her, saying something about how unstable Azula was. 

Which wasn’t entirely wrong, Azula was a troubled child.

But when Azula’s brother, Zuko, decided to have Azula write apology letters to the Avatar and his friends, Azula wasn’t expecting anything to come out of it.

She was expecting to get no response, or at the very least, get a few hateful words back. 

But Katara wrote her, asking about her health, and if she was doing well being locked up in prison, and eventually living in the quiet isolation of the palace. Azula had responded to that quite quickly, although her answer was short and to the point. 

Eventually, Azula and Katara’s letters became longer and more personal. 

Until Azula received a letter from Katara, who said that she would be visiting Azula soon enough. Zuko had decided that Azula was stable enough for visitors outside himself and the guards and Katara was the first to ask of visiting the isolated girl. 

It was then when Azula arrived at the conclusion that she was very much in love with the Water Tribe girl, and that she would never love Azula back.

Azula buried her face into her arms and took a few deep breaths. She wasn’t sure if she was ready to meet Katara for the first time in years.

Zuko knocked on the open door of Azula’s room. 

“Azula? Katara’s here.” Zuko said.

Azula rose from her seat, shaking a little, “Thank you. I’ll be right out.”

Zuko nodded and exited the room, leaving the door open.

Azula turned back towards her desk and took the letter in her hands, crumpling it up before throwing it into the wastebasket.

She slowly turned towards the door, taking a few deep breaths before walking over, correcting her posture, and stalked confidently towards one of the living rooms of Azula’s quarters. 

She pushed open the doors of the living room, and walked in, her gaze falling upon Katara.

She looked beautiful, regal even, sitting on the couch laughing with Sokka and Zuko.

Katara looked up, and her eyes locked with Azula’s.

“Hello, Azula.”

“Katara. How are you?”

Katara smiled, “I’m doing good. And you?”

“As good as one could while locked up in the middle of a palace with only your brother and his boyfriend to keep you company.” Azula sniffed haughtily, glaring at Zuko.

Katara laughed, Sokka and Zuko joining in a few moments later. 

“So I trust you are doing fine then?” Katara smirked at Azula, who nodded and plopped herself down on the couch.

“Azula has been doing great. I think she’s almost ready to go out again. Maybe with guards or a friend.” Zuko mentioned, looking at his younger sister.

“Really? That’s great. Do you think I could take her out to the market tomorrow?”

Zuko glanced at Sokka, and then Azula. “Yeah, I think I’d be okay with that.”

Azula kept a straight face, but if she showed her true emotions on her face, she would be grinning with delight. She had a chance to get air that wasn’t from inside the palace grounds, and some time with Katara. 

“On another note, Suki, Ty Lee, and Mai will be coming sometime tomorrow morning,” Zuko mentioned.

Azula perked up, “And you didn’t tell me this because?”

“Azula, you’ve met Suki?” Katara asked.

“Yes, a few months into my moving into the palace. Ty Lee was visiting again, and she was very excited to bring along her girlfriends.” Azula said.

“Girlfriends?” Katara asked, her face scrunching up in a way Azula found entrancing. 

“Oh, you didn’t know? Ty Lee is dating Suki and Mai,” Sokka joined in the conversation.

“Oh, I haven’t talked to Suki in a while,” Katara said, “I’m happy for them.”

“Yeah, I am too. I’m glad Ty Lee was able to move on from me, I was such a great person to date.” Azula joked, her voice dripping in sarcasm. 

Three heads whipped towards her. 

“Date?”

“A girl?”

“So that’s what you and Ty Lee were doing in those storage closets.”

You could probably guess who said what.

“Oh, didn’t I mention?” Azula said, tilting her head in mock confusion. Of course, she knew exactly why she had said that, to drop hints to Katara, even if Katara would never love her back. 

Azula glanced at Katara, who was staring back at her with an undetectable emotion in her eyes.

“I was only thirteen. It was just an experiment I suppose. I did like her, but it wasn’t anything serious.” Azula said, resting her head on her brother’s shoulder. 

“Any flings you have to share?” Azula looked around the room. 

“Well, I dated Mai for a bit, but that was all,” Zuko said. 

“I dated Suki, and I had a little thing with Yue,” Sokka mentioned, looking out the window as if he’d be able to see the moon in the middle of the day. 

“I know all of that. Katara?” Azula waved off her brother and Sokka.

“Oh, well I dated Aang for a bit, but that didn’t really work out. I hooked up with Suki though. After she broke up with Sokka, and before she hit it off with Ty Lee.” Katara said, staring off into the distance like she was remembering it. 

Azula’s eyes widened. Katara was into girls, which was a new development. Azula was still sure that Katara couldn’t love her, but now…

Now, there was more of a chance.


	2. water and sketches

“Azula, wake up. Ty Lee, Mai, and Suki have arrived.” 

Azula shot out of bed to see Sokka standing at the door. 

“Let me get dressed first.”

“Katara will wait at the door, and she’ll escort you out to the docks.”

Azula nodded, and Sokka left the room, closing the door behind him.

Azula took a deep breath, trying not to squeal. Her friends were coming to see her, and she was due to go to the marketplace with Katara, the first time she’d be allowed out of palace grounds in years. 

Azula quickly threw on dark red pants and a light blue shirt and tied her hair up in a tight ponytail. She slipped on a bracelet that Ty Lee had made for her when they were kids and then admired herself in her reflection. 

She smiled and then opened her door to see Katara leaning on the opposite wall. 

“Azula! Are you ready to see your friends?” 

“Yeah,” Azula said, twisting her bracelet on her wrist. 

Katara grinned and grabbed Azula’s hand, “Let’s go.”

Azula blushed deeply but allowed herself to be pulled along by the water bender.

Katara herself was dressed in a blue dress that went to her mid-thighs. Azula found herself staring, and when Katara turned to meet her eyes, Azula looked away, hiding a smile. 

The two girls ran through the hallways of the palace, and through the gardens, until they reached the docks, only a few minutes walk away from the palace. 

Azula stopped a few feet away from where her brother and Sokka were standing, and Katara stopped alongside her. 

“You know, I haven’t been here in forever. It doesn’t look that different though,” Azula said, turning to look at Katara. “You were just out here yesterday when you arrived, right?”

“Yup, I was. It’s really pretty isn’t it? The water.” Katara said. 

Azula nodded and stared out into the water, still grasping Katara’s hand. 

“Look, there they are!!” Katara exclaimed, pointing towards the water where a large ship was docking. 

Azula squeezed the other girl’s hand and started walking over to the docks, where Zuko and Sokka were standing, pulling Katara along with her. 

“Azula, Katara.” Zuko turned at the sounds of the girls’ footsteps. 

“Hey Zuko,” Katara said. 

“You going to ignore me?” Sokka joked. 

“Yup,” Katara smirked as Sokka glared at his sister. 

Azula turned away from their conversations and stared at the ship to see three girls walking down and onto the dock. Well, two girls walking, as Ty Lee was just about running towards them. 

“Azula!! Zuko!!” Ty Lee shouted, grabbing the two and pulling them close to her. 

“Hey, Ty Lee,” Azula said, smiling as she embraced her oldest friend. 

“Hi, Ty Lee!” Zuko said. 

“Hello Katara and Sokka!!” Ty Lee said, turning towards the Water Tribe siblings. Katara waved, and Sokka gave her a sort of half-hug. 

“Sokka, Katara!!” Suki said, walking up to the two and giving them both huge hugs.

“Suki, how are you?” Katara asked, smiling at the girl.

“I’ve been pretty good. What about you two?”

At this point, Azula tuned out of the conversation, and walked a few feet away, taking a seat in the sand. She pulled off her shoes and put her feet into the water, letting the waves lap against her legs. 

“You okay, Azula?” Katara sat beside Azula, placing her feet beside Azula’s in the water. 

Azula nodded and rested her head on Katara’s shoulder, “Are we still going to the markets today?”

“If you want to,” Katara responded.

“I do. I’d like to see what Zuko’s done with the city.”

“We’ll go after Suki and Ty Lee and Mai get settled in. Is that okay with you?”

Azula nodded and stared out into the water. She could vaguely hear Ty Lee telling a story in the background, with Mai occasionally interjecting with corrections. She could vaguely hear Sokka and Suki laughing, while Zuko grumbled. Azula could vaguely hear Katara humming. Azula could vaguely hear the waves and the wind and the birds. 

Azula glanced up at Katara, who was staring down at a little journal in her lap, carefully sketching. 

“What are you drawing?” Azula asked, reaching a hand towards Katara’s journal. 

Katara jumped, startled, “Oh, just the ocean. And you and me. This whole scene I guess,” Katara pointed at her journal, “See, there are you and me, and over here, that Suki and Ty Lee and Mai sitting on the bench. And there’s Sokka and Zuko walking back towards the palace.”

Azula smiled, “It’s really good Katara. Can I have it?”

“Of course. I’ll hang it up in your room later today.”

“You know, I saved all your other drawings. The ones you sent me.”

Katara blushed, looking down at the pencil she was twirling in her hands. “You did?”

“Yeah, I did. I’ll hang this one up right next to the other ones.”

Katara smiled and nodded, “Okay.”

“I’m going to go up to the room and change into something a little more appropriate for a day at the market. Escort me, my lady?” Azula said, bowing her head and holding out her hand for Katara to take. 

“Of course, good sir,” Katara laughed.

And they walked back to the castle, leaving the waves behind.

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to some people


End file.
